FAN FICTION - SIMON SNOW - Ariane M
by ariane.m7
Summary: Fan fiction basée sur les histoires de Simon Snow dans le livre Fangirl, de Rainbow Rowell.


**FAN FICTION**

_**Basée sur les histoires de Simon Snow**_

Baz s'assure une dernière fois que Simon et le reste des Verdigris dorment bien profondément. À pas de souris, il sort tranquillement de la chambre en souhaitant si fort que Simon ne se réveille pas qu'il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. S'il découvrait ce qu'il allait faire… Il ne veut même pas imaginer à quel point son ami serait frustré. Voilà, la porte bien fermée, il est passé ni vu, ni connu.

Maintenant, la chasse peut commencer.

Il s'avance tranquillement vers les escaliers, mais il fait tellement noir qu'il a peur de perdre pied. Tâtant le sol du bout des orteils, il compte les marches. 21, 22, 23… 57, 58… Mais ces marches sont interminables ! Soudain, une lueur vive allume tout l'escalier. Penelope se tient devant lui, baguette à la main.

- Tiens ! Je savais que j'avais entendu des bruits ! Mes oreilles ne me trompent jamais. Mais que fais-tu là?

Baz ne sait pas quoi dire. Il décide de jouer la carte du mensonge.

- Je… J'allais aux toilettes. Celles du 1er étage sont bloquées alors je me suis dit que…

- Il y a une dizaine de toilettes par étage. Tu aurais pu aller juste à l'autre bout du corridor.

- Euh… Bah… C'est qu'elles sont toutes bloquées…

Il commence à réaliser que sa carte est un peu dysfonctionnelle. Après tout, il connait bien Penelope. Elle sait tout, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Pas le choix, la vérité sera son seul échappatoire.

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. Je ne vais pas aux toilettes. Si je te dis de quoi il s'agit, peux-tu me promettre de ne rien dire ? SURTOUT pas à Simon !

- Ça dépend. Je peux bien essayer.

Baz prend une grande inspiration et lâche tout d'un trait.

- Je vais chercher Agatha.

Les yeux de Penelope se remplissent de colère et de larmes. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu Agatha… Mais il ne peut pas y aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et si le mage le découvrait… Baz serait renvoyé de l'école sur-le-champ.

- Non ! Je veux revoir Agatha, moi aussi, mais tu ne peux pas t'aventurer si loin, dans cet endroit si dangereux. En tout cas, pas seul.

- C'est une proposition d'accompagnement ?

Penelope est prise au dépourvu. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quoi que… Après tout, c'est elle la meilleure élève de toute l'école, toutes années confondues. Elle connait tous les sorts (sauf les interdits, bien sûr) et n'en a jamais raté un seul. De plus, elle connait un sort de disparition et un sort de vitalité qui pourraient lui être bien utiles, et…

- OK, j'avoue ! J'ai vraiment envie de retrouver Agatha. Si tu me permets de t'accompagner, je ne dirai rien. Mais nous devons revenir pour 4h15 ou Eb pourrait s'apercevoir de notre petite escapade et informer le mage.

- Marché conclu. Allons retrouver Agatha !

Ne sachant pas trop dans quoi ils s'aventurent, Baz et Penelope traversent donc les longs couloirs de Watford, passant par les quatre maisons, laissant la grande porte derrière eux, là où tous somnolent dans les creux bras de Morphée. Les sombres arbres de la forêt des ombres leur laisse croire que ce qui se passe devant eux est beaucoup moins paisible que ce qui les précède.

Après trente minutes à être plongés dans le noir de la tête aux pieds, les yeux de Baz et Penelope commencent à s'habituer à la noirceur. Ils voient partiellement les peu nombreux chemins battus qui leur ouvrent le passage. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas de carte, ils devront donc espérer trouver le bon chemin du premier coup. Soudain, ils arrivent à un embranchement.

- On devrait aller à droite.

- Non, Baz. Nous devrions aller à gauche.

- Pourquoi ? On dirait que c'est un cul-de-sac.

- Instincts féminins. Et justement.

- Quoi ? Ça n'existe même pas, ces trucs-là. On devrait aller à droite parce qu'il y a moins d'arbres et ce sera plus facile de trouver son chemin de ce côté.

- Et depuis quand les chemins faciles sont les ceux qui mènent aux entrées secrètes ? Tu crois réellement que la cachète de Declan est au bout du chemin ? Quelle subtilité.

Baz doit se rendre à l'évidence, elle a raison. Se trouvant un peu naïf, il suit Penelope qui, elle, affiche un fier sourire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la baguette de Baz s'illumine. Elle devient d'un mauve excessivement foncé et illumine toute la forêt qui les entoure dans un rayon de 5 mètres. Penelope se retourne vers Baz pour mieux comprendre.

- Oh non…

Les yeux imbibés de colère de Penelope n'aspirent pas confiance.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- COURS !

Sans rien lui expliquer, elle l'agrippe par le bras et se met à courir. Peu importe la direction, tant que ce soit à l'opposé de… Lui ! Penelope sait ce qui se passe. Baz Les baguettes s'imprègnent de l'âme de leur maîtres et peuvent donc refléter l'inconscient de ceux qui les possèdent pour avertir qu'un danger est proche. Il y a quelques mois, lors d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Penelope s'était mise à lire un livre bien intéressant sur les différents types de couleurs de baguettes. Dans le cas de Baz, étant donné qu'il est un vampire, il semblerait que la couleur mauve prévient la présence d'un… D'un chasseur de vampires ! Et le seul chasseur de vampires survivant encore dans la forêt des ombres est le même qui a enlevé Agatha… Delcan, l'assoiffé de sang blanc.

_Ariane Martineau_

Inspirée des histoires de _Simon Snow_


End file.
